fomfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Shadows
Guide Since the beginning of space travel the common citizen has always been overlooked, overshadowed by those in the Corporations as well as the Global Dominion Government. Credits, patents on new technology and science, Colonial ownership, and Colony exploration dampened the needs of people they were suppose to be responsible for. Corporations claimed the work they were doing was in the name of the people but millions suffered daily from the wars and hostile takeovers of colonies. During the Marketing Wars in 2312 several lesser families saw the will of the people destroyed as war after war raged across their homelands. Desperation set in with some turning to the ole ways of the Mafia, breaking out on their own to support the families they felt responsible to. 13 families in all came together, pooling their resources in the areas they were knowledgeable in. The head of each family took the name of the Grand Select voting in one member deemed the Baron. Very few know the identities of the current Grand Select, the current Baron known only as the Grinning Man, his head of Intelligence Scar Maker, and overseer of the Grand Select Security organization the Guard Dog. They have a fierce reputation in Dominion law enforcement, and their identities are protected by near suicidal efforts. Any member of the Brotherhood would sacrifice to keep the Grand Select’s secrets. The Corporations have pushed the LED to be ruthless in its persecution of the Brotherhood. They siphon off trillions in contraband and lost taxes from all the colonies each year, despite the best efforts of their enemies. They also keep illegal substances and services available wherever they exist, corrupting LED and frustrating the Dominion and Corporations. While the Grand Select hides in the shadows completely, the Shadow Council is the ruling body of the Brotherhood to those looking in. The SC is the most trusted of those in the Brotherhood who embody the code set forth by the Grand Select, and the Harbinger sits as the head of the SC. The Shadow Council relies on the Shadow Guards to protect them. SG members are the elite fighters in the Brotherhood ready to defend against any enemy at all times. The brotherhood is broken down into sub-clans, each holding an area on earth where their business is conducted. The sub-clans stay in contact with the Shadow Council enabling a successful flow of communication back and forth between faction members. When all out war is declared against a Corp or the Global Dominion the Brotherhood is instantly ready for action. They do their job from the shadows, striking down their enemies with a knife from the dark, and disappearing back into the night. Terrorists are not a word they use, nor how they are described. They don’t kill innocents, or bully the peaceful. The illegal activities are their way of life and what they are fighting to protect. The underground is their home, and the shadows used to hide what they truly believe in. Citizens can work with them, or against them, but they make it clear that the cost is less if they are with them. Specialities Category:Placeholders Category:Factions